You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks
In You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks, all of The Great Strazinski's assistants keep disappearing in the magician's new cabinet trick and the Ghostbusters are called in to figure out the creepy cabinet's mystery. Soon enough they are transported into the realm of Gorgar, a ghost craving knowledge from a true magician.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 37. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Janine Melnitz Slimer The Great Strazinski Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Nether Entities Gorgar Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Trap Ecto Goggles Item Strazinski's Magic Cabinet Locations Firehouse Magic Palace Netherworld Times Square Plot Janine danced with one of Egon's lab coats by her front desk and fantasized about what could be. Slimer popped out of one of the cabinet drawers and tried to get a kiss from Janine. She "turned" him down. A man entered the Firehouse and levitated his business card to Janine. He was "The Great Strazinski," a magician. Strazinski pulled out a bouquet of flowers and gave them to Janine. As she smelled them, Peter turned off the radio and warned her he was probably a cheap date. Ray came down the stairs and instantly recognized Strazinski. Strazinski obliged Ray and gave him an autograph. Once the pleasantries were over, he explained a vanishing cabinet act was causing all of his assistants to disappear and asked if the Ghostbusters could check out the cabinet in the afternoon. Ray was very eager to take the case. Strazinski noted that even though he was a magician, the supernatural still scared him. He noticed Slimer, freaked out, and ran out of the Firehouse. Ecto-1 soon pulled up to the Magic Palace. After the Ghostbusters entered the palace, Slimer came out Ecto's exhaust pipe and flew into the building. The Ghostbusters found Strazinski on stage and started analyzing the Magic Cabinet. A snake charmer played his flute but Slimer came out of the basket instead. Slimer kissed the frightened charmer and took his turban. Peter asked the obvious question, did the cabinet work. Strazinski used Ray to demonstrate the cabinet. When the cabinet was opened, Ray was gone. Strazinski revealed a trap door, where Ray awaited. Egon revealed the cabinet was some sort of dimensional gateway probably activated by a secret word. While all four Ghostbusters stood inside the cabinet, Strazinski remembered the secret word was "Goombah." The cabinet activated and the Ghostbusters were teleported somewhere. The Ghostbusters landed in the Netherworld and were forced to run to a scary looking castle when it rained snakes. They soon heard the sound of giggling and explored the castle. They entered a room and met a lot of magician's assistants. They introduced someone named "The Amazing Gorgani." He asked for a volunteer and teleported Peter to the stage to take part in a simple card trick. Gorgani didn't find Peter's and became very angry. He transformed into a demon and breathed flames. He demanded they teach him their magic. The Ghostbusters, instead, shot at him. The Proton Streams had no effect. Gorgar transformed into a dragon and chased after the guys. The guys split up but bumped into each other, as the castle was one big pan-dimensional matrix. The Ghostbusters posed as statues and dodged Gorgar. Once Gorgar walked off, Winston wondered if the demon could send them back to the physical plane if they gave him a magic trick. They all stared at Ray. Back in the room, Ray was dressed up as a magician named "Stanzo the Magnificent." Peter called out for Gorgar and he was chosen as Stanzo's volunteer. When Stanzo performed the card trick correctly, Gorgar broke down and cried tears of joy. He waited a long time for a real magician to arrive in his realm. For awhile, it was only assistants and doves. Gorgar begged Stanzo to take him on as his pupil. Peter butted in and tried to make a deal with Gorgar to get back to New York. Gorgar revealed it wasn't in his power to remembered there was another way. He led the guys to a gateway back home. Before he handed over the gateway's key, Gorgar had Ray promise to teach him. As Peter opened the gateway, Egon became alarmed. It was too late. Gorgar and the guys arrived in Times Square but a surge of energy began to convert the city into part of Gorgar's dimension. The gateway was a cross-dimensional conduit. Soon, entities arrived and began to terrorize humans. Gorgar returned to the Ghostbusters and asked Ray to teach him a trick. Ray agreed and hailed a taxi, it was up to him to close the gateway. They arrived at the Magic Palace. Gorgar tried his card trick on Slimer and found his card. Gorgar ran into the palace and apprised Ray of the success. Ray ushered Gorgar into the cabinet, closed it, and uttered "Goombah." The cabinet surged with energy and blew up. When the smoke cleared, all four of the Ghostbusters were present and the city was back to "normal." Back at the Firehouse, Egon explained that by the Selbert Theory, Nether Energy flowed in one direction at a time. When Ray opened the gateway, he set up an inward flow that reversed the effect of the outward flow. Gorgar was probably sent back to his own dimension. Peter threw away Ray's card as the missing doves watched from outside. Trivia *The episode was recorded on March 28 and April 4, 1990.Marsha Goodman (1990). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990). *Dave Coulier recorded alone on April 4, 1990.Marsha Goodman (1990). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990). *"The Great Strazinski" was named by this episode's writer, Larry DiTillio, in tribute to former story editor J. Michael Straczynski. Straczynski previously named the character DyTyllio after Larry DiTillio in "Ragnarok and Roll". *Ray has seen The Great Strazinski's show a dozen times.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:50-02:51). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I've seen your show a dozen times." *When Ray was a child, he wanted to be a stage magician performing at the Magic Palace.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:53-03:55). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "When I was a kid, I used to dream about playing here someday." *During his childhood, Peter lived in a bad neighborhood.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:05-04:07). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "In my neighborhood, magic was getting home without a fight." *Egon and Ray refer to several civilizations when they go over the Magic Cabinet. *When the Ghostbusters first examine the Magic Cabinet, Winston was supposed to be using the Specter Detector.Rader, Brad (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" Storyboard p.62. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads: "Pan own to Winston with Ghost Detector." **Egon notes the runes on the cabinet are pre-Babylonian.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:42-04:44). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Hmm. These runes are definitely Pre-Babylonian." **Ray thinks it is possibly Crypto-Akkadian.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:45-04:46). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Possibly Crypto-Akkadian?" ***The Akkadian Empire existed in Mesopotamia from 2,334 to 2,154 B.C. **Egon then mentions Kabbalisitic Lemurian, Pre-Deluge Period.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:46-04:51). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I lean more towards cabalisitic lemurian, the pre-deluge period." ***Lemuria is a lost continent believed to be located in the Indian-Pacific Oceans. While disproved by plate tectonics, Lemuria was adopted by occult writers. Kabbalah is a system of esoteric, magical teachings of Jewish origin. *Gorgar uses familiar words as part of spells: Abracadabra, a word used in incantations, and David Copperfield, a famous illusionist.Gorgar (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 09:49-09:53). Time Life Entertainment. Gorgar says: "Abra cadaver. David Copperfield!" *Peter jokes Gorgar's castle should be in Disneyland.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 12:37-12:38). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "This place should be in Disneyland." *Two of the magician's assistants were scripted to be Carmen and Miranda but the scene involving them was discarded.Rader, Brad (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" Storyboard p.117. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads: "Assistants named Carmen and Miranda." *Egon and Ray were scripted to mention more theories but the scene was discarded.Rader, Brad (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" Storyboard p.118. CPT Holdings, Inc. Egon says: "The Boyett Effect, possibly aggravated by prolonged meta-dimensional shift."''Rader, Brad (2009). ''The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" Storyboard p.118. CPT Holdings, Inc. Ray says: "Or maybe a looping Evanier syndrome." *In a discarded scene, Peter flirts with Miranda by asking if they met before at a Grateful Dead concert.Rader, Brad (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" Storyboard p.120. CPT Holdings, Inc. Peter says: "Didn't I meet you at a concert... the Dead, perhaps?" *During the chase, there was a discarded scene of a giant beetle coming out of a portal at Egon and Ray only to be nailed by a giant fly swatter held by a giant hand.Rader, Brad (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" Storyboard p.176-177. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads: "Giant beetle comes out of portal at Egon and Ray...giant hand with swatter attacks beetle." *Initially, Peter drew a mustache on Ray with soot.Rader, Brad (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" Storyboard p.193. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads: "Peter draws a mustache on Ray with soot." *Peter tried to get back $5 Ray owes him.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 13:44-13:46). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "By the way, you think you could pay me the five you owe me?" *The episode shares some similarities with "The Cabinet of Calamari," the Ghostbusters investigate a magic show and find a cabinet that transports people to an alternate dimension. *On page 16 of Ghostbusters International #10, right of Jenny Moran is a liter of CM Cola. Animation Errors *Egon all of a sudden jerks back after opening the doors to the cabinet to search for Ray. *As Egon opens the cabinet door, Winston (facing away from the camera) is colored as if he was Ray. This is a confusing error since Ray had just disappeared from the cabinet. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricks01.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricks02.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricks03.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricks17.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricks04.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricks18.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricks05.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricks19.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricks06.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricks07.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricks08.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricks09.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricks10.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricks20.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricks11.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricks12.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricks13.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricks14.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricks15.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricks16.jpg Collages and Edits GBmeetGreatStrazinskiinYouCantTeachanOldDemonNewTricksepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MagicPalaceinYouCantTeachanOldDemonNewTricksepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MagicPalaceinYouCantTeachanOldDemonNewTricksepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MagicCabinetinYouCantTeachanOldDemonNewTricksepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GorgarDimensioninYouCantTeachanOldDemonNewTricksepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GorgarDimensioninYouCantTeachanOldDemonNewTricksepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GorgarinYouCantTeachanOldDemonNewTricksepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GorgarDimensioninYouCantTeachanOldDemonNewTricksepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TimesSquareinYouCantTeachanOldDemonNewTricksepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CrossDimensionalConduitinYouCantTeachanOldDemonNewTricksepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CrossDimensionalConduitinYouCantTeachanOldDemonNewTricksepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Deleted Scenes YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricksAct2.jpg|Act 2 storyboard drawing GhostDetectorInStoryboard01.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricksDeletedInStoryboard01.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricksDeletedInStoryboard02.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricksDeletedInStoryboard03.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricksDeletedInStoryboard04.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricksDeletedInStoryboard05.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricksDeletedInStoryboard06.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricksDeletedInStoryboard07.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricksDeletedInStoryboard08.jpg YouCantTeachAnOldDemonNewTricksDeletedInStoryboard09.jpg RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 4 Disc 4 Secondary Canon JennyMoran29.jpg|Non-Canon Reference seen in Ghostbusters International #10 Category:RGB Episode